Inocente
by Kaede Amatsuka
Summary: Un duro golpe en la vida de Kuroko traerá la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo... y aunque ya no cree en el amor y es mas dificil confiar su corazón una vez mas, descubrirá que ni siquiera el puede volver a decir nunca mas...
1. Capitulo 1 Desilución

NOTA: Todo lo relacionado con Kuroko No Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y los nombres de los equipos solo se usan como referencia para dar más realismo a la historia... porque de hecho existen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La canción "Inocente" es propiedad de Los Gigantes del vallenato.

 **INOCENTE**

 _Voy a contar una historia, que me conmovió_

 _De un joven inocente, que se enamoró_

 _Y se entregó por completo, nunca imaginó_

 _Que con el pasar del tiempo, tendría un dolor..._

\- ¡Oh, si!... si!... ¡jodidamente bueno!

Se sentía como la mierda pero parecía por fin estarlo disfrutando ¿que mas debería pensar para darse ánimos?, podía ver su cara a través de esos grotescos y vulgares espejo que por querer cumplirle un capricho, había mandado a colocar por casi toda la habitación, las venas de su cuello marcándose en medio del éxtasis y sus ojos cerrados mientras el mundo, incluido el, parecían desaparecer, pero para Tetsuya la historia era otra, sentía que iba a partirse en dos. Las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes no solo le dejarían la piel maltrecha y llena de cardenales, calculaba que esta vez pasaría algo de tiempo para poder levantarse de la cama ¿sangraría? esperaba que no, pensó mientras sus brazos aguantaban contra el cabezal de la cama para evitar salir despedido y agregar otro doloroso golpe a su maltratado cuerpo, no quería hacerlo enojar por ser tan débil y aunque de hecho lo era, su voluntad era inquebrantable, era eso más que otra cosa lo que le había ayudado a soportar seis años de lo mismo, pero no importaba… lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo

\- uhg, ¡maldición aflójate un poco! – lamentablemente su voz enojada tuvo el efecto contrario y como siempre no pudo relajarse de nuevo, esto pareció cabrearlo más y los embistes aumentaron de ritmo, estaba enfadado porque de alguna manera había echado a perder lo que tenía pintas de ser un orgasmo monumental, para cuando pensó que el dolor lo haría desmayarse pudo sentir la tibieza de su liberación llenarle las entrañas y cuando por fin salió de su cuerpo morder la almohada hasta no sentir su mandíbula fue lo que evito que gritara adolorido.

\- Al menos esta vez aguantaste más tiempo, aunque sigues siendo un marica llorón – Tetsuya le miró alarmado, estaba seguro que no haber emitido ningún sonido – morder la almohada y apretar los dientes no te sirve una mierda, eres un pésimo amante, tienes suerte de que yo quiera estar contigo…

Tal vez habían pasado 15 minutos, el silencio en todo el apartamento era prueba de que Daiki ya se había marchado, era un record, teniendo en cuenta que desde que llego había comido algo ligero, habían tenido sexo, se había dado una ducha rápida y se había ido, todo en una hora… aunque había olvidado despedirse, pero no le importaba, tenía que amarlo sabiendo sus defectos y aunque le preocupaba que su sesión de esa noche había sido un poco mas brusca de lo normal, pues no se había preocupado por prepararlo si quiera, en su interior sabía que todo estaba bien. Termino de arreglarse y aunque caminar era una enorme hazaña tomó sus llaves y con cuidado, rebusco entre el estante y la pared un sobre blanco que había escondido antes de que su novio llegara. Sin esperar más tiempo, se puso en camino, esa noche… era la noche.

Tetsuya Kuroko había conocido a Daiki Aomine cuando estaban en segundo año de preparatoria, ambos estaban en el club de baloncesto y desde la primera vez que le vio jugar se había enamorado, era el mejor en todo lo que hacía, de hecho fue él quien le sorprendió dando el primer paso y desde ese momento iniciaron su relación, si bien cuando terminaron la escuela él había dejado de jugar para ir a la universidad y Daiki se había hecho jugador profesional, siguieron viéndose, siempre en secreto y así había pasado el tiempo, aún le quedaba medio año más para graduarse en medicina deportiva y hacer su residencia, aunque sabía que de ahora en más sería mucho más difícil, estaba feliz.

El estadio estaba a reventar, esa noche jugaba Toyota Alvark Tokyo contra Osaka Evessa en cuartos de final de la primera categoría de la NBL y aunque el equipo capitalino era favorito, sabía que Daiki no se dejaría ganar, no cuando eran defensores del título, pero si perdía, esperaba que lo que iba a hacer le calmara el malhumor. El parqueadero estaba casi lleno y le tomo mas de 20 minutos encontrar un lugar, los pasillo estaban desiertos y caminando ya mejor pero aun dolorido se detuvo un momento para dejar pasar a un grupo de paramédicos que arrastraban una camilla con alguien que no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja, por un momento se preocupó por que fuera Daiki pero, aunque no le veía ninguna parte del cuerpo se dio cuenta que su uniforme era negro, contrario al rojoblanco de Osaka y además era demasiado alto, tomó aliento y al fin fue hasta su lugar en la tribuna pero todos a su alrededor tenían la cara sombría y eso le preocupo. Saber la razón no fue difícil, Osaka iba perdiendo por una diferencia de casi 30 puntos

\- Disculpe – una señora que estaba a su lado le miró con la ceja levantada – ¿hace cuanto empezó el partido?

\- Van en el tercer cuarto – dijo con mal humor - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tokio nos está dando una paliza!

Sorprendido vio el marcador y se dio cuenta que al haber tal diferencia de puntos, ya podía irse preparando para aguantar una larga rabieta

\- ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo! – siguió la mujer a su lado – si no se hubiera lastimado seguramente habría anotado el doble y estaríamos en absoluta vergüenza

\- ¿Pelirrojo? – el no veía ninguno pero si se había lastimado debió ser grave pues no estaba en las bancas… ¿sería el tipo que vio hace un momento?

\- El nuevo jugador estrella de Tokio, es un verdadero animal, pudo superar a mi Aomine-Kun como si no fuera nadie ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo con un lamento, y no era la única, recién se fijaba que detrás suyo había un grupito que gritaba el nombre de Daiki dándole ánimos, alguno de sus clubs de fans – ¡ojala le duela mucho su rodilla, maldito sea!

El resultado no pudo ser peor.

145 – 102, victoria de Tokio.

El estadio había quedado vacío hacia media hora, casi todo el equipo ya se había ido, pero hasta que no estuvo seguro de que Daiki estaría solo en los vestidores no se acercó, estaba muy nervioso pero reunió el valor necesario para verlo y entró. Se encontraba cabizbajo en la banca, su rostro desfigurado por la ira y el revoltijo a su alrededor era prueba de que ya había perdido los estribos, por lo menos la peor parte había pasado… o eso esperaba.

\- Daiki…

Levantó la mirada y frunció las cejas, contrario a lo que Tetsuya pensaba, no estaba nada feliz de verle

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – escupió destilando rencor – Si alguien te ve conmigo juro que me las vas a pagar

\- Vine a verte jugar, por supuesto – ahora era el quien estaba enojado, dolido y de mal humor, no era como si anduviera con una pancarta proclamando que eran pareja

\- El juego ya acabó, vuelve a tu apartamento… no iré en un tiempo, así que largo – era increíble cómo ni siquiera trató de disimular su fastidio, si no estuviera acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor… pensó con ironía, fue eso lo que había causado que muy rara vez sus emociones se reflejaran en su persona, todos pensaban que era muy serio y casi insensible, no lo era, solo había aprendido a no mostrar lo que pensaba pues no le gustaban las consecuencias que lo contrario traía con su novio.

\- Saliste muy de prisa y no me dejaste tiempo de…

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Acabo de perder el partido más importante de la temporada ¿y tú te preocupas porque no me quede más tiempo contigo?... – siguió gritando cosas por el estilo mientras se ponía de pie y pateaba cosas a su alrededor, Tetsuya por poco evito que un banquillo le diera justo en medio de la cara

\- Solo quería darte esto – le tendió el sobre con la cara inexpresiva aunque sin poder disimular el temblor de sus manos, y la mirada que recibió no ayudo en nada, con furia contenida, le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo rasgó casi destrozándolo, Tetsuya solo esperaba que la noticia le alegrara y le hiciera olvidar su enojo

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – le vio mirar la hoja como si fuera una especie de bicho venenoso, algo en su reacción no iba como esperaba y eso le asustó - ¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!

 _Él lo engañó, le juró amor_

 _Y al descubrir, que ya en su ser_

 _Se gestaba el fruto de aquel cariño_

 _No le importó, y se alejó_

 _Con gesto cruel, diciendo que_

 _Ése hijo él no podía tenerlo_

\- Sabes cómo paso – se atrevió a decir, sintiendo que algo no iba bien, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de la única pareja que había tenido en toda su vida… la reacción de alguien que sabía sería padre – siempre te negaste a usar protección y yo…

\- ¿Tu?… ¡Eso quisieras pequeña puta! si querías sonsacarme y joder mi vida pudiste idear algo mejor – sus palabras lo golpearon dejándolo sin aire, sin creer lo que oía le escucho decir con toda la crueldad de la que se negaba a creerlo capaz – además, por lo que se de ti… pudiste revolcarte con cualquier imbécil así que tengo mis dudas sobre si siquiera es mío

\- Sabes que yo nunca…

\- ¡Cállate! Si es mío como si no ¡No me jodas! Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer pero "eso" - dijo señalándole el vientre – tienen que desaparecer

\- Tienes que estar bromeando…

 _Llorando tristemente decía ¡Dios, no puede ser!_

 _¡Que el padre del hijo que en mi llevo, hoy pretenda que…!_

 _¡Que renuncie a darle la vida… y desista de él!_

 _Llorando aquel jóven le dijo_

 _¡Tiene que nacer!_

 _¡Inocente es, no tiene maldad!_

 _¡Fruto del amor, del que yo te dí!_

 _¡Inocente es, no tiene maldad!_

 _¡Fruto del amor, del que yo te dí…!_

\- ¡Es tu hijo! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! – como pudo retuvo las lagrimas y aun mirándolo con horror negó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo como protegiendo a su bebé se las miradas de Daiki - ¿te atreves a querer matar a tu propia sangre? ¿Cómo puedes…?

\- Deja el drama, eso no es mio…– dijo sin el menor reparo, Tetsuya en ese momento supo que debía alejarse de él antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, pero en medio de su decepción estaba tan furioso que eso le dio el valor para enfrentarlo, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era salir corriendo y protegerse - y más te vale que te deshagas de esa cosa o…

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?... ¿Qué harás, eh? ¿Me vas a matar acaso?– el moreno parecía no creer que le estuviera contestando y lentamente se fue acercando en actitud amenazante, Tetsuya solo retrocedió hasta la puerta y con furia de su boca empezaron a salir las palabras que no creía que diría algún día – ¡Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota! Todos estos años he aguantado tu mierda sin decir una palabra, toda esta relación secreta, todo este maldito anonimato ¿y para qué? Ahora sé que nunca me amaste y me trataste como basura, inflaste tu ego denigrándome y yo solo soportaba todo porque te amaba… porque creía que me amabas pero ahora sé qué clase de persona eres ¿sabes qué? Quédate tranquilo porque nunca más volveré contigo, no me busques, no me llames y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí para hacerle daño a mi hijo porque te juro que te mataré

\- Que lengua tienes… - dijo con burla sin escuchar realmente las palabras de Tetsuya arrojándole con furia el papel maltrecho a los pies - ojala la usaras para hacer algo más productivo que quejarte y lamentarte, tienes valor para gritarme estupideces sabiendo que antes de que me toques un pelo veremos cuál de los dos se muere primero – casi podía sentir su aliento y mientras abría la puerta del camerino a sus espaldas para salir a la menor señal de agresión, dijo lo único que se le paso por la mente

\- Si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo destruiré tu adorada carrera deportiva, sabes que puedo, así que mantente alejado de mí

\- A mi no me amenaces…

\- Solo ponme a prueba bastardo infeliz y ya verás…

Sentía que su cabeza estallaría, estaba tan aterrado que seguro pronto entraría en shock, los oídos empezaron a pitarle dificultándole las ideas, trató de ignorar los calambres en sus manos y rostro evidenciando el inicio de un ataque de ansiedad que justo en ese momento era lo último que necesitaba entonces salió en un mar de confusiones antes de que Daiki alcanzara a cogerlo mientras le escuchaba gritarle que se detuviera pero sabiendo que si lo hacía iba a lastimarlo, caminó más rápido sin mirar por donde iba, las lagrimas habían empezado a nublar sus ojos mientras le era imposible dejar de temblar, no podía ver bien el camino cuando de repente sintió que tropezó con un par de personas, una de ellas evitó que cayera al suelo así que medio pidió disculpas sin dejar de caminar, dio un par de vueltas para despistar a Daiki y en unos minutos ya estaba cerca de su auto, quería salir de allí, alejarse lo más que pudiera y lamerse las heridas… pero ¡como dolía!, tanto que empezó a sentirse físicamente mal, el camino se vió plagado de puntitos negros y se obligo a respirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el mareo lo hizo tambalearse, con miedo solo pudo pensar en el bebé… " _por favor que no le pase nada, por favor Dios…"_ , antes de que todo se volviera negro se preparó para sufrir el impacto del suelo frío y ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sintiendo que perdía la conciencia, su entorno desapareció y lo último que sintió fue la calidez de unos brazos que lo sostenían mientras se entregaba al olvido…

La rodilla le dolia como una hija de puta.

Salio cojeando de la enfermería para ir por sus cosas, su entrenador había querido esperarlo pero el le convenció que llegaría hasta el hotel por su cuenta y que podia irse. Desde que empezó su vida en el baloncesto nunca se fiaba de los comentarios que escuchaba antes de los partidos, asi como había un par que resultaban ser verdad, la mayoría solo eran habladurías, era de los que pensaba que la única manera de hacerse una opinión de un equipo, era enfrentándolo. Pero tampoco se confiaba y sería de necios ignorarlos, por eso jugar contra Osaka fue tal como se lo había imaginado, golpes, faltas, malas palabras un juez bueno para nada y ese estúpido que había golpeado su pierna, furioso porque no podía ganarle… y creía que jugar en norte América era difícil.

Afortunadamente todo había terminado, habían ganado con un buen margen de ventaja y cada minuto de dolor que tuvo que aguantar valió la pena solo por ver la cara descompuesta de su adversario, ese cretino necesitaba que le bajaran los humos.

\- Oye, Taiga… ¿quieres mover tu trasero? es hora de irnos ¡somos los últimos! - Taiga rodo los ojos al verle parado fuera de la enfermería

\- Pues vete, no recuerdo haberte pedido que me esperaras… otra cosa es que no quieres salir de aquí y enfrentar a tu noviecito… que culpa tengo yo de que seas un cobarde – se burló sin piedad, Tatsuya Himuro, su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, le mostro su dedo medio como respuesta

\- ¿Quien es cobarde? El hecho de que no quiera verle por culpa de ese idiota no me hace cobarde – masculló de mal humor, Atsushi solia esperarlo despues de sus partidos pero hoy le habia dicho que no podian verse con una disculpa tonta

\- Si tu lo dices… yo digo que eres un miedoso, Murasakibara no sabe que lo viste ¿no?... a Akashi, me refiero – dijo riendo

\- Imbécil… no te creas solo porque fuiste "la figura del partido" – replico totalmente rojo mientras salían de la enfermería y pasaban por los vestidores, donde ya no había prácticamente nadie – y no lo vi… él solito se apareció de la nada, vino a regodearse conmigo sobre los planes para separarnos porque yo debería saber lo mucho que Atsuchi lo adoraba… sicópata maldito.

\- ¿A si? ¿No tenia su equipo un partido hoy en la noche? – Tatsuya recién parecía percatarse de ello y frunció las cejas - ¿ese tipo cruzó medio país, precisamente hoy, para decirte eso? Pues si, está loco…

- _¡Tetsuya, maldita sea, vuelve aquí! ¡Di una palabra de esto a alguien y te mataré!_

Taiga miró a su compañero sorprendido mientras ambos seguían escuchando los gritos seguido de unos pasos apresurados que parecían venir en su dirección

\- _¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Harás lo que te digo! ¡Detente… con un demonio, cuando te alcance te vas a enterar!_

De repente algo… o alguien dobló la esquina con prisa mientras miraba sobre el hombro con mucho miedo, tan sorprendidos estaban que ninguno se movió y chocaron con esa persona que se tambaleó y en un acto reflejo, Taiga extendió los brazos para evitar que cayera

\- Lo… lo siento… - no se detuvo ni un momento y siguió huyendo mientras apartaba de su cara lo que parecían ser lagrimas, aun un poco choqueados, siguieron viendo por donde se había ido hasta perderlo de vista, cuando se dieron la vuelta para seguir su camino un papel mal doblado y arrugado llamó su atención, Taiga lo recogió y estaba a punto de mirar que era cuando apareció un tipo muy cabreado gritando furioso, entonces disimuladamente lo metió en su bolsillo

\- ¡Tetsuya…! – se detuvo en seco al verlos parados en medio del pasillo, estar de nuevo frente a Aomine después del partido agrió su humor a una velocidad pasmosa, aun traía su uniforme y respiraba con dificultad debido a la ira

\- Buenas noches, Aomine – dijo Tatsuya al ver que Taiga solo apretaba la mandíbula y le miraba con odio

\- Si, lo que sea… el que paso por aquí… ¿hacia donde fue? – preguntó de malos modos, Tatsuya iba a replicar pero Taiga, negó levemente con la cabeza y levantando una ceja dijo simulando confusión

\- ¿Por aquí? Eres la primera cosa que me encuentro en el camino – Aomine se dio perfecta cuenta de que había evitado decir persona y le devolvió la mirada con más odio aun – con permiso nosotros nos vamos…

\- Idiotas – se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo contrario mientras empezaba a gritar de nuevo

\- Bueno, bueno… de lo que se entera uno – Tatsuya frunció las cejas y negó – que carácter, me alegró que no le dijeras por donde se fue…

\- Es un insoportable maldito grano en el culo – rebusco en su chaqueta y sacó la hoja de su bolsillo, estaba rasgada por un lado pero podía leerse claramente el nombre de una clínica

\- Kuroko, Tetsuya… - murmuró su amigo mirando el nombre en la hoja mientras reanudaban su camino – ¿sería ese chico con el que tropezamos?

\- Creo que si… ¿no era ese el nombre que gritaba Aomine? Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí… - dijo pasándole la hoja a Tatsuya, quien había estudiado medicina hasta que a los dos años de iniciar lo había dejado por una licenciatura en letras, ya que le daba más tiempo para el baloncesto, a lo mejor él sabía algo - de todas maneras… lo que sea que le haya hecho ojala le remuerda el coraje y le alborote la bilis, el muy cabrón… por culpa de ese bastardo estuve a punto de quedar fuera de la semifinal y ahora debo reposar como un lisiado hasta el próximo partido – dijo enojado mientras llegaban al parqueadero, él aun con algo de cojera por eso respiro tranquilo cuando lo encontró benditamente libre de fanáticas, rebuscó las llaves de su auto mientras recordaba donde lo había dejado, aunque encontrarlo le resulto fácil ante la falta de mas vehículos, solo un pequeño pero elegante auto negro estaba junto a su camioneta cuatro puertas, cortesia de su patrocinador.

\- Si no hubiéramos llegado tarde de Los Angeles nos habríamos venido con el resto en el autobús… ¿cómo vas a manejar? – Taiga no dijo nada, solo le restó importancia con un gesto ausente - Yo lo haré, sé que aun te molesta la pierna, esta gente de Osaka es cosa seria, yo casi esperaba que los rumores fueran falsos pero… oye, oye ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- ¿Que es q…? – levantó la mirada para ver la pequeña figura de alguien tambalearse hasta el auto junto al suyo, aunque lo había visto por pocos segundos sabía que era el tipo que Aomine estaba persiguiendo y supo que no lograría llegar así que olvidando el dolor de su rodilla corrió hasta ponerse a su lado en el momento justo en que perdía el conocimiento

\- Oye, tu… ¿te encuentras bien? Oye… – no hubo respuesta y se preocupo por la falta de color en su rostro - rayos, creo que se ha desmayado, está muy pálido, rápido… deja de mirar como un idiota y abre mi auto

\- Mejor llama a una ambulancia, no podemos hacernos cargo de él, nos meteremos en problemas… - recordó que traía la hoja que habían encontrado y la metió de cualquier manera en su bolsillo, e ignorando su propia advertencia de todas maneras hizo lo que le pidió y sostuvo la puerta para que lo pusiera dentro

\- Toma - no le estaba prestando atención porque había estado rebuscando en los bolsillos del inconsciente y había encontrado las llaves de su auto – ve detrás de mi

\- ¿Qué?... no, no, no, ¿perdiste la cabeza? Taiga… ¡esto es un error! – su amigo no lo escucho y dejó cuidadosamente al desmayado en el asiento – Taiga…

\- ¿Me vas a hacer el favor de seguirme? Por favor, no podemos dejar su auto aquí – su cabeza escuchaba las réplicas de Tatsuya y era consciente de que estaba a punto de hacer una locura pero ni siquiera el sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello

\- Si quieres mi opinión esto parece una especie de secuestro mires por donde lo mires – le reprochó mientras ingresaba en el pequeño vehículo - me debes un favor enorme

\- Si – sonrió con agradecimiento mientras se ponía en marcha…

Según su GPS había una clínica a poca distancia del complejo deportivo, llegaron en poco tiempo pero su pasajero aun no reaccionaba y al estacionarse, Tatsuya fue hasta la puerta para que los enfermeros lo transportaran en una camilla, junto a ellos corrió hasta el lugar de parqueo y murmurando una maldición vio a Taiga sacar al otro y levantarlo

\- Entiendo que te preocupes por el pero me gustaría más que fueras consciente del daño que le haces a tu rodilla por ser tan impaciente

\- Señor, por favor colóquelo en la camilla y déjenos el resto a nosotros – algo aprehensivo dejó que ellos cuidaran de él, pero estaba demasiado inquieto y tomando su bolsa de la camioneta fue tras ellos

\- Taiga… ¡maldición! – Tatsuya corrió detrás de él murmurando algo sobre las personas idiotas que no escuchaban a sus amigos – en serio ¿Qué te pasa? Está en buenas manos, tómalo con calma… por favor espérate… ¡que esperes te digo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – por algún motivo tenia los nervios a flor de piel y tener a su amigo parloteando algo sobre los fanáticos le ponía de los pelos

\- ¡Que te calmes! El lugar está lleno de personas que estuvieron en el partido, no podemos entrar porque aun traes la ropa del equipo y te van a reconocer enseguida… ¿Qué clase de loco te ha poseído, maldita sea? ¿Quieres ponernos en aprietos?

\- Rayos – era cierto, algunas personas tenían camisetas de Osaka pero otro tanto tenia cosas de su equipo - ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Yo quisiera arrancarte los cojones… - murmuró mirandolo con amargura -por eso mejor espérame un minuto mientras hablo con algún médico y le explico la situación, luego te hago señas, pero no dejes que te vean – dijo con una clara señal de impaciencia

\- Si… anda, ve… pero no tardes - tal peticion recibio un dedo medio como respuesta acompañado de un muy amable "que te jodan"

Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, aunque siendo objetivo en realidad solo habían pasado un par de minutos en los cuales había tenido que esconderse un par de veces detrás de unos arbustos, iba a entrar sin importarle quien lo viera cuando su amigo, acompañado de un médico, salió y comenzó a buscarle con la mirada

\- Psss… aquí – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para llamar su atención

\- Ohhh… vaya – el doctor era relativamente joven y al verlo extendió la mano para saludarlo vigorosamente - De verdad eres Kagami ¡wow!... digo… ¡wow!

\- Eh… si, eh… mucho gusto – le lanzó una mirada confundida a su amigo y espero una explicación

\- Pude pasar sin que me detuvieran pero él me reconoció apenas me vio… por fortuna es quien está atendiendo a… eh… bueno… el chico que trajimos – dijo haciendo como si no supieran nada, cosa que no estaba lejos de la verdad

\- Bueno, voy a necesitar algunos datos – el pobre tipo estaba tratando de ser profesional pues se veía que estaba muy emocionado – El señor Himuro me explico que lo encontraron en el parqueadero antes de que se desmayara… ¿saben algo de él?

\- Bueno… no, solo lo trajimos… - explico Tatsuya con pesar

\- La hoja… - ante la mirada confundida de su amigo, dijo con impaciencia - ¡la hoja que te di!

\- Oh, cierto… - el médico les miró esperando mientras el rebuscaba aquel papel arrugado – se le cayó esto mientras le ayudábamos, solo alcanzamos a ver el logo de una clínica – era mentira pero el doctor no tenia porque saberlo y además el resto de la información no era muy relevante

\- Kuroko… Tetsuya – leyó lentamente y entre mas parecía comprender, el surco entre sus cejas se hacía más profundo – mmmm… ya me parecía haberlo visto antes, recuerdo a este chico, está en la facultad de medicina donde doy clases, es muy inteligente… bueno… vaya… - cuando llegó al fin de la hoja sus labios dibujaron un pequeño "oh", la espera estaba volviendo loco a Taiga quien tuvo el impulso mal sano de zarandear al pequeño hombre para que dijera de una vez que rayos significaba todo – eso explica muchas cosas…

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Tatsuya se encogió de hombros y miró la hoja que el doctor sostenía, la leyó rápidamente, luego abrió los ojos y le miró asombrado

\- Son solo las primeras 12 semanas así que será normal que se desmaye o este débil – doblo el papel y lo guardó - gracias por esto, tiene los datos que necesito, si quieren puedo hacerlos entrar y que no los molesten…

\- No…

\- Si…

Tatsuya le miró con la boca abierta

\- Debemos irnos – al ver que estaba determinado a salirse con la suya trato de convencerlo - Taiga, en este momento ya estamos medio fugados del resto del equipo, si no nos aparecemos en la próxima media hora estaremos en problemas…

\- Cuando decidan algo me avisan eh… yo debo volver adentro – el doctor quiso dejarlo solos pero Tatsuya se lo impidió dejando salir parte de su frustración

\- Sabes que tengo razón – dijo sujetando al pobre doctor y mirando a Taiga

\- Podrías ir tu solo y… eh… decir que tuve que venir a la clínica para… eh… que me examinaran la rodilla y… este… esas cosas – dijo algo incomodo

\- Y luego el entrenador va a exigir que lo traiga para checarte el mismo y estar seguro que su diamante bruto… perdón "en" bruto este en perfectas condiciones para salir en el vuelo de mañana con nuestros compañeros, ya lo dejamos en las capaces manos de nuestro amigo… ehhh – miro de reojo el carnet del doctor y agrego – El Dr. Yamada, ¿qué más quieres? De verdad que no entiendo tu empeño – luego miró fijamente al confundido medico y pidió – por favor, dígale que podemos irnos

\- Claro que pueden… pero presiento que quiere quedarse – agregó al ver la cara de Taiga – de hecho podría hacerle los estudios porque hace rato que esta apoyándose mucho en su pierna sana y creo que los necesita, solo será un control en tanto eso el señor Himuro puede ir hasta su hotel y decirle al entrenador lo propio, en caso de que venga yo le atenderé y le tendremos todo para que no… eh… ¿los regañe?

\- ¿pensaste mucho en ello? – le reprocho Tatsuya en broma haciendo sonrojar al pobre hombre – lo peor es que puede funcionar

\- Entonces vamos dentro… podemos ir por la entrada de empleados, ya saben, para que no haya ningún alboroto - el doctor caminó hacia dicha puerta y esperó a que Taiga lo siguiera

\- Gracias hermano, yo… no entiendo realmente que pasa conmigo pero… siento que es algo que debo hacer

\- Creo que soy la única persona que puede decir que te conoce mejor que tu madre así que yo si se lo que te pasa, también vi a ese chico y no soy ciego – Taiga tuvo la decencia de mostrarse apenado – todo este empeño tuyo es tan normal como un perro a cuadros pero es porque nunca lo haces que te perdono, te sientes atraído por él y eso está bien pero quiero que te calmes y no hagas algo estúpido porque lo mas que sabes de él es su nombre y además tiene el infortunio de estar relacionado de alguna manera con ese cavernícola de Aomine… mucho me temo que demasiado

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada…

\- Tatsuya…

\- Bien, bien… la hoja… era una prueba de embarazo… positiva, y por cómo estaban peleando hace un rato pues… saca tus conclusiones yo me voy y seguramente volveré en un rato

Agua…

Podía escuchar agua correr a lo lejos, pero le pesaban los párpados y no podía abrir los ojos… sus brazos y piernas se sentían de plomo junto con el dolor punzante en su cadera, que no había sentido desde que Daiki lo dejara tirado en la cama, mismo que volvió maximizado por lo débil que se sentía.

El sonido se fue y su cabeza se lleno de ruidos por cosas moviéndose, siguió intentando abrir sus ojos y cuando pudo hacerlo casi lo cegó lo blanco del techo, los aparatos médicos a su alrededor y el penetrante olor de los farmacos desataron su pánico así que por un momento su mente imaginó las peores razones de su estancia en semejante lugar, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí y en lo único que podía pensar era en si su bebé estaba bien, buscó el botón de llamado y esperó a que el doctor llegara para salir de dudas cuando de repente la puerta junto a su cama se abrió y alguien, alguien muy alto, salió con una toalla frotándola sobre su cabeza, no podía verle la cara pero el torso, musculoso y esbelto, con algunas gotitas de agua deslizándose hasta perderse en el resorte de sus bóxer le dio suficiente para mirar, el hecho de que tuviera los jeans desabrochados lo dejó un poco… perplejo, no pudo emitir ninguna palabra y cuando le dio la espalda para buscar algo en la maleta, una que recién se daba cuenta había en la silla junto a la ventana, toda su atención fue capturada por un tigre de estilo chino, el tatuaje llenaba toda su espalda, no fue hasta que se lo cubrió con la camiseta que pudo hablar

\- ¿Quien…? – la voz le salió algo débil pero fue suficiente, de inmediato el otro se dio la vuelta y le miró con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta la puerta y le hablo a alguien sobre buscar al doctor, tenía el cabello algo alborotado por la ducha y sus ojos le miraron fijamente mientras terminaba rápidamente de arreglar su ropa, Tetsuya no podía dejar de notar el color rubí oscuro de su iris… y de su pelo, de repente la frase "maldito pelirrojo" resonó en su cabeza al ver que al lado de la maleta estaba una sudadera con un bordado particular… el logo de los Alvark en letras doradas

\- Yo… te traje hace un rato ¿recuerdas lo que paso? – su voz era grave y profunda, de una suavidad inusual y atractiva, un poco alarmado esperaba que el estremecimiento que sintió en consecuencia no tuviera nada que ver con lo sensual de ello

\- ¿Lo que paso? – repitió algo desconcertado

\- Te desmayaste en el parqueadero después del partido, yo pasaba por ahí entonces te traje aquí, lo siento no me he presentado… soy Taiga, Taiga Kagami – siempre se presentaba pues no era tan arrogante para creer que todo mundo lo conocia, aunque fuera cierto. El cambio en la expresión de Tetsuya le hizo tomar una actitud más prevenida, cierto era que no sabía nada de él pero en ese momento al igual que desde la primera vez que lo había visto no pudo dejar de notar lo "hermoso" que era, no había otra palabra para ello, si, era un chico y si, el también pero a su cabeza no parecía importarle, el azul de sus ojos y su cabello eran perfectos pero por alguna razón no era eso lo que más le atraía, era esa aura de… vulnerabilidad, de necesidad que emanaba, aunque dudaba que alguna vez el fuera a pedir ayuda por algo – espero que no te molestara por usar el baño pero necesitaba asearme después del partido ¿no te desperté, verdad?

\- ¿El partido? – su mente quedo en blanco por una fracción de segundo antes de que todos los acontecimientos de la tarde llegaran como una avalancha a arrasar con su tranquilidad – oh, cierto… el partido, siento causarte molestias…

\- No es nada, solo espero que te encuentres bien…

\- Buenas noches señor Kuroko – el doctor Yamada miró sonriente a Tetsuya quien se sentía algo fuera de lugar, el doctor saludó a Taiga con un entusiasta movimiento de cabeza y le entregó un sobre – tenga esto un momento, luego le explico, por ahora quiero saber cómo esta mi paciente… - Taiga miro el sobre, luego al doctor y suspiro resignado - bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Yo… bueno… - miró un momento al pequeño hombre y dijo sorprendido - ¿Profesor Yamada? – una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía fue su respuesta luego miró a Taiga un momento y no supo si preguntar frente a el sobre su estado – me siento bien

\- Debes descansar, la fatiga hizo que tus defensas fallaran y por eso te desmayaste, en tu estado…

\- Doctor… con respecto a eso ¿está todo bien? – iba a esperar pero estaba demasiado ansioso al respecto, no era como si estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazado

\- Si, todo va bien, no te preocupes por eso, esta noche quiero que te quedes a descansar, te monitorearemos hasta mañana y luego te daré el alta, a futuro te recomendaría que tomaras todo con más calma, que evitaras fatigas innecesarias y… eso es todo, llámame si necesitas algo… en cuanto a usted… - miró a Taiga y negó con preocupación – cuando le dije que haríamos unos exámenes para revisar más a fondo su rodilla y estuvo de acuerdo ¿pensó en lo que sabe y no sabe su entrenador, no? Porque se supone que vamos a dárselos…

\- En cuanto a eso… le diremos que los resultados se demoraran hasta dentro de dos semanas pero que por el momento estoy bien – dijo algo nervioso

\- ¡Claro que no! – Tatsuya había llegado y estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con reproche – si juegas así va a empeorar

\- Estaré bien…

\- No, no lo estarás, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya… Dr. Yamada, si descansa dos semanas ¿estará mejor? – Taiga le miró con enojo pero Tatsuya lo ignoró

\- No totalmente… pero si se da el caso podría jugar la final, con algo de moderación y cuidándose de recibir golpes innecesarios

\- Entonces está decidido, no dejare que juegues el próximo partido… - le dijo su amigo con firmeza, iba a replicar pero Tatsuya le amenazó – no me cabrees, si lo haces le mostrare los resultados al entrenador, ese estúpido te pateó tan duro que te saco un esguince y si no juegas la final por su culpa vas a darle el gusto… Aomine Daiki se merece haber perdido pero tú no

\- ¡Shh! – la advertencia de Taiga llego demasiado tarde, Tetsuya, que había seguido la conversación algo desconcertado les miró con sorpresa

\- Bueno, lo siento pero es la verdad – dijo ya más calmado y con una mirada de disculpa – cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ganarle a Taiga le lastimó haciéndolo parecer un accidente

\- Fue un accidente – Taiga sonrió con pesar y evitó mirarlo directamente - esto no tiene nada que ver contigo sabes…

\- Siempre ha tenido mal carácter… - murmuró apenado y casi al instante quiso morderse la lengua, ignorando a propósito el hecho que de alguna manera ellos sabían que se conocía con Daiki, y prefería no pensar en el cómo y porqué

\- En fin, creo que debería descansar… afortunadamente después de este torneo hay un largo tiempo de receso ¿no? – comentó distraídamente el doctor mientras verificaba las pulsaciones de Tetsuya - será suficiente para que se recupere, cuidándose mucho claro… - Taiga se mordió la lengua para no replicarle a su amigo y se conformó con mirarlo enfurruñado

\- Bien... supongo - y un cuerno, maldito fuera si no iba a pelear por ello

\- Todo bien entonces, el entrenador espera afuera, así que mueve tu culo gordo – Taiga siguió a su amigo mientras seguía murmurando sobre la traición y sus consecuencias, mientras aclaraba que su culo no era gordo, algo desconcertado, Tetsuya no pudo evitar reírse, al oírlo aquel pelirrojo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer de su vista

\- Tetsuya, debes tomar ácido fólico y algo de calcio, te dejaré la receta para que la lleves cuando te den de alta, unas vitaminas tambien serian buenas lo demás creo que ya lo sabes, buena alimentación, descanso… afortunadamente los exámenes ya pasaron ¿eh?

\- Eh…Si, el suyo fue el último… y el más difícil – dijo con una expreción apenada, sonrojado hasta las orejas pues no podía dejar de relacionar la palabra culo y Taiga en la misma frase, seguida del recuerdo de su sonrisa marca comercial de dentífrico

\- Si te hace sentir mejor… lo has aprobado con muy buena nota

\- Oh… gracias, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es la residencia… me retrasaré un poco pero supongo que nada se puede hacer

\- Es cierto… vamos paso a paso – el doctor caminó hacia la puerta para seguir la ronda con otros pacientes y antes de irse agregó - por otra parte… tienes al padre para que te ayude así que yo lo tomaría con calma.

\- Si… eso pensaba yo – murmuró cuando el doctor salió, recordarlo fue como un detonante, de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y nada pudo hacer para detenerlas, con amargura dejo que fluyeran hasta dejarlo seco, en ese momento decidió que olvidaría todo de ese idiota y se dedicaría a lo único bueno que le dejó… su hijo

\- Es lo más estúpido que has dicho hoy…

\- Entonces ve y pártete las patas ya que tantas ganas tienes – Tatsuya estaba bastante harto de escuchar tal perorata de su amigo y bufó molesto – perdóname la vida por preocuparme por ti, malagradecido

El entrenador no había visto los exámenes, pero le había prohibido terminantemente jugar la semifinal, viéndolos discutir no se sabía a quién le dolía mas esa decisión si a él o a Taiga, Himuro pensó que el primero estaría todo el partido de los pelos y el segundo terminaría sin uñas pero era eso o que la lesión empeorara y pusiera en riesgo su salud

\- Bien… lo siento, es solo que… estoy frustrado – quiso agregar otra cosa pero apretó los labios y esquivo la mirada inquisidora de Tatsuya

\- Debes dejar de pensar en ello porque nada puedes hacer al respecto – dijo con seriedad

\- Si, si... descansare para que…

\- No hablo de eso, aunque también debes hacerlo y lo haras, lo que te molesta es lo de ese chico… no porque esté esperando un hijo, un hombre de verdad no pone remilgos por eso, sino porque lo más seguro es que sea de Aomine, bien dice el dicho que la mejor manzana se la come el cerdo mas asqueroso

\- El modo en que lo dices es horrible… – dijo molesto mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado, le habían dado una muleta pero el infierno se enfriaría antes de alguien lo viera usándola – aunque aplica, ese imbécil… si mal no recuerdo amenazo con hacerle daño si decía algo al respecto – dijo con preocupación

\- Si te digo que no intervengas… - negó con resignación – no veo como puedas quedarte aquí, así no vayas a jugar deberás venir con nosotros mañana hasta Akita y estar presente la semana siguiente en el partido

\- No lo sé… ¿crees que estoy actuando como un estúpido?

\- Si – contesto sin dudarlo, ganándose un empujón de reproche – pero… por otra parte, me gusta que te intereses en alguien – Taiga levantó las cejas en signo de pregunta - desde que nos conocemos has dedicado cada momento a ser el mejor jugador, el que entrena más duro…el mejor estudiante y eso no sé como lo hiciste, con lo denso que eres…

\- Oye, no te pases… - al verlo nadie siquiera lo pensaría pero era chef profesional, aunque mas allá de la practica de la academia realmente nunca había ejercido, mas que para si mismo, aunque a largo plazo queria tener su propio restaurante cinco estrellas, no era tan iluso para creer que seria jugaror por siempre

\- A lo que voy es… siento que a pesar de todos los amigos que tienes, de toda la gente que te rodea y de todas las cosas que has logrado… sigues estando solo, quisiera que tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir todo eso…

\- Creía que lo compartía contigo – dijo haciendo un puchero que los hizo reír a ambos

\- Sabes de lo que hablo… claro que puedes contar conmigo y yo soy feliz por ti porque soy tu amigo y te considero un hermano, pero hay cosas que solo puedes compartir con una pareja… por ejemplo, yo nunca tendré sexo de celebración contigo

\- No porque no quieras… sino porque no eres mi tipo – aclaró dándose aires mientras Himuro le dio un empujón y ambos reían

\- Que no te oiga o te golpeará – advirtió haciendo alusión a su novio

\- Si, seguro que lo hará… sabes, no sabía que necesitaba a alguien así en mi vida hasta que lo mencionaste, pienso en Tetsuya y mi mente empieza a divagar, no se nada sobre su vida, ni su carácter, nada en absoluto con lo que pueda decir "me gusta porque…" ¿entiendes? Solo no puedo dejar de pensar en el… y de todas maneras no podemos asumir que será ese alguien, si las cosas están como pensamos un tipo como yo sería la última persona en la que él pensaría en enrolarse

\- Un tipo como tu ¿eh?... ¿Exitoso? ¿Leal? ¿Apuesto? ¿Trabajador? ¿Responsable? ¿Por qué no se fijaría en alguien así? - preguntó con ironía – a menos que tenga algún problema mental… porque salir con una basura como Aomine sinceramente hace que me lo cuestione…

\- Ese es el punto… siento que yo le recordaría todo de lo que quiere alejarse

\- Hazle un favor al mundo y no te compares con ese animal – espetó enojado – Si bien es cierto que nos estamos adelantando mucho a los acontecimientos, se que no vas a dejarlo por imposible, te conozco y eres un gran tipo, permite que él se dé cuenta cómo eres y si sale algo bueno de ellos ¿no sería genial? Sabes lo que opino de esas cosas, no existen…

\- "…las casualidades, todo lo que pasa tiene que pasar" – sonrió en medio de un suspiro y dijo en broma - ¿te imaginabas que yo tendría estos flechazos a primera vista?

\- Imaginaba que algún día serías tan feliz como yo… porque te lo mereces, además verte hacer el tonto será mi recompensa por toda la odisea que me has hecho pasar hoy

\- No fue tanto, solo mentiste y me ayudaste en un casi secuestro para después seguir mintiendo… es lo que hace un mejor amigo ¿no?

\- Contigo trabajo horas extras.

\- Gracias… de verdad… gracias

Tatsuya negó con una sonrisa y en un movimiento reflejo ambos chocaron sus puños, era ese, de todos, el gesto que demostraba que no solo eran los mejores amigos… eran hermanos.


	2. Capitulo 2 Esperanza

NOTA: Todo lo relacionado con Kuroko No Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y los nombres de los equipos solo se usan como referencia para dar más realismo a la historia... porque de hecho existen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La canción "Inocente" es propiedad de Los Gigantes del vallenato.

 **INOCENTE**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Esperanza**

Dicen por ahí… los médicos son los peores pacientes

Nunca lo hubiera creído pero esa mañana Tetsuya supo algo de sí mismo, era un paciente horrible, el peor de todos, ya se había levantado y cambiado antes de que la enfermera llegara a las seis de la mañana, con lo que él esperaba fuera su boleta de salida pero para su desgracia solo eran sus medicinas, las tomó por inercia y cuando paso el trago amargo preguntó la hora en que podía irse, ella solo dijo que debido a su estado necesitaba tener un acompañante para poder salir y que el Doctor Yamada vendría pronto… ¿pronto? se preguntaba cuál sería su definición de "pronto", quizá algo entre dentro de un segundo y toda la eternidad…

En ese momento echó de menos su móvil, percatándose de pronto que no había llamado a nadie para informar sobre su incidente, aunque tampoco es que hubiera una fila esperando por el de todos modos, rebuscó entre los cajones junto a la camilla y lo encontró, también su billetera, con amargura ignoró las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de Daiki que "Oh, algo nunca antes visto" habían reventado su buzón, cualquiera pensaría que al ser novios se llamaban constantemente pero era un evento tan remoto que si él no se hubiera esforzado por mantener la comunicación entre ambos desconocería incluso su número telefónico, después los borraría, no quería verlo mucho menos escucharlo y si estaba esperando que se las devolviera le saldrían raíces, rebuscó entre los contactos para llamar a la única persona que iría a buscarlo sin importar la hora.

\- _Aquí yo, ¿Allá quién?_ – la inconfundible y cantarina voz de Ryota lo reconforto, recordándole que aún había buenas personas madrugadoras regadas por ahí

\- Yo, ¿quién más? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos

\- _¿Quién es yo?_ – preguntó con burla, después de años de conocerse había hecho de un ritual su manera de contestarse

\- La persona del otro lado – dijo con sorna – ¿pues a quien esperabas? ¿Versage?

\- _Oh, querido con ese hablo todos los días, yo esperaba más como al hombre de mi vida ¡nunca se sabe! –_ Tetsuya Sonrió, podia imaginar a Ryota frente al espejo acomodando su perfectamente peinado cabello rubio y buscando imperfecciones inexistentes en su inmaculado cutis, al ser modelo algunos dirían que era muy superficial y frívolo pero él sabía que se tomaba su profesión en serio y al ser su apariencia la que le daba el pan no iba a ser el quien lo echara a perder

\- Si, nunca se sabe – y como por arte de magia un pelirrojo con sonrisa perfecta y culo aún más perfecto apareció en su mente, agradeció estar solo y no tener testigos de su sonrojo – en fin, necesito un favor ¿estás disponible ahora?

\- _Para ti siempre, soy todo oídos_

\- ¿Seguro? No quiero interferir en tu trabajo – Tetsuya ya no estaba tan seguro de incomodarle con sus problemas, recordando que de hecho nunca le había contado a su amigo sobre Daiki, todo por su estúpido secretismo ¿era tan idiota que hasta ese punto se había dejado manipular?

\- _¡Escupe ya!... ¿paso algo malo? ¿no me digas que estas preso? –_ alegó con voz agudísima - ¡ _¿Mataste a alguien?!_

\- ¡No! ¡Serás bobo! Estoy en la Clínica que hay junto al complejo deportivo y necesito que vengas a buscarme – a veces olvidaba que su amigo adoraba ser la reina del drama

\- _¡¿Alguien te ha matado?!_ _–_ Chillo histérico, en este punto Tetsuya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, mira que pregunta

\- ¿Puedes venir o no?

\- ¡ _Ya estoy saliendo! –_ y así era, podía escuchar el tintineo de las llaves por la línea – _dame unos 40 minutos ¿vale? Estoy algo lejos_

Escuchó el tono… Y luego nada, había colgado, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y suspiro, su llamada no había durado tanto como para hacer volar el tiempo así que buscando algo en que distraerse husmeo en los detalles de su historia clínica colgada junto a su puerta y todo parecía normal, sabía que gradualmente la descompensación causada por el estrés había remitido, la noche había obrado su milagro y se sentía bastante repuesto, incluso las molestias causadas por el sexo se habían atenuado, aunque con amargura pensó que no habían desaparecido, apenas había logrado pasar la vigilia entre sueños entrelazados con sus recuerdos cuando despertaba de pronto encontrándose en medio de cuatro paredes blancas, la inactividad hacía que su cerebro no dejara de pensar y era eso más que nada lo que estaba enloqueciéndolo

"¿Y ahora qué?"… "¿Cómo saldría adelante?"…" "¿Qué pasaría con Daiki?"... "¿Cuánto va a costarme esto?"… "¿Sería capaz de criar un hijo solo?"… "¿Qué hay de su carrera?"… "¿Valdrá la pena?"

Si

Porque por su bebe el sería capaz de todo eso y más… su bebe… ¡Oh, Dios! Realmente iba a tener un bebé, suyo, para quererlo, amarlo y darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo feliz… incluso si eso implicaba alejarlo de su padre. En ese momento, por primera vez desde que supo sobre su embarazo se permitió sonreír… y disfrutar, lentamente se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, puso sus manos sobre su vientre y se rió con ganas, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que incluso para él sonó algo extraño, pero no le importó, desde la muerte de sus abuelos los momentos felices fueron tan pocos y se había sentido tan perdido… en ese momento la llegada de Daiki a su vida parecía la bendición pedida para llenar ese vacío, de verdad lo creía, por eso ingenuamente había aceptado casi cualquier petición de su parte, pero ahora sabía que no había sido el caso, en medio de lágrimas de felicidad… acababa de darse cuenta que nunca más estaría solo y que de esa relación destructiva había quedado algo maravilloso. Así lo encontró el Doctor Yamada, riendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos

\- Vaya ¿te sientes bien? – se acercó preocupado mientras le tendía un pañuelo

\- Oh, si… - dijo en medio de hipidos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa, el doctor levantó una ceja sin saber si tomarse en serio su declaración – sabe Profesor… ¡voy a tener un bebé!

\- Lo sospechaba – contesto en tono de broma – entonces estoy bien si supongo que estas feliz – y la verdad era que no recordaba, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Tetsuya Kuroko, verlo mostrar expresión alguna.

\- Si, mucho… Pero luego… estoy pensando en todo lo que tendré que hacer de aquí en adelante y la lista es tan larga – era increíble como saltaba de una emoción a otra, dio un gran suspiro pesaroso, la preocupación borro algo de la dicha que estaba sintiendo y el miedo lentamente fue apoderándose de su corazón – me preocupa no poder con todo, la universidad, el bebé, mi vida ahora… siempre supe que algo como esto podría pasar pero no lo esperé ¿entiende? – se miró las manos y aunque trato no dejaban de temblar - Quiero decir… justo ahora he olvidado todo lo que se sobre la gestación y la paternidad... bueno de eso no se ¿entiende? Es como que no hay tiempo pero si hay, para preparar todo y eso ¿entiende? – dominado por el pánico momentáneo abrió los ojos y apretó fuertemente la bata del doctor - Y luego cuando lo tenga en mis brazos que tal si se me cae y luego no puedo darle de comer ¿entiende?

\- Entiendo – Tetsuya vio como trataba de aguantarse la risa, hasta que supo que había balbuseado una verborrea sin sentido, de inmediato le soltó, azorado vio las marcas de arrugas, con una disculpa en sus ojos se miraron un momento y no pudieron evitar reírse por ello

\- Lo siento, algo pasa conmigo y no soy muy coherente, quiero hacer tantas cosas pero no sé cómo y me he hecho un lio…

\- Toma esto con calma – distraídamente aliso su bata aunque sin hacer ninguna diferencia, suerte que parecía no importarle - vas entrando al cuarto mes y es ahora cuando tu cuerpo va a sufrir más cambios que el de una mujer, ellas están diseñadas para esto y aunque los cuidados prenatales son importantes y deben ser cautelosas son más resistentes, pero los hombres que pueden gestar deben cuidarse muchísimo mas – la expresión del doctor dejo de ser risueña – ¿tu médico de cabecera no te advirtió? estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta de la posibilidad cuando naciste

\- Mi abuelo era medico y siempre se ocupo de mí, muchas veces me explico las posibilidades… y fue muy grafico la verdad, pero seré el primero en admitir que jamás lo asimile, no del todo, es decir, soy un hombre, era antinatural, fue hasta mi adolescencia cuando descubrí mi condición sexual que recordé todo y me apena decir que nunca trate de evitarlo usando alguna protección, ni siquiera por prevenir las ETS, mi… el padre de mi hijo nunca quiso hacerlo tampoco, y ahora sé que estuvo mal, no por mi bebé que es una bendición, sino porque más que nadie debería saber las consecuencias… lo único que no me queda claro es como paso – el doctor le miro levantando una ceja con escepticismo – quiero decir, usted sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas, puede revisar mi historial médico y estoy seguro de nunca haber tomado estimulantes gestantes

\- Lamento decirte que eso ya no importa – Tetsuya le miró confundido – recientemente se ha descubierto que solo los necesitas cuando tu cuerpo no los produce, y según tus exámenes prácticamente eres un contenedor completo y estabas naturalmente predispuesto a quedarte embarazado en cualquier momento, me sorprende que no te hubiera pasado antes - solo podía estar agradecido por ese hecho, si hubiera tenido que lidiar con ello unos años antes no estaba tan seguro de haber procedido de la misma manera – por eso recomiendo que estés preparado para lo que se te ocurra, tu columna te va a fastidiar un tiempo y el dolor de caderas será molesto, no porque se ensanchen para el parto sino para darle espacio al feto, estás obligado a una cesárea ya sabes, además va a estar aun mas pegado a tus riñones y si te patea muy fuerte puedes esperar algunos "accidentes", las estrías son casi inevitables y además… lamento decirte que lo único en lo que no estoy seguro es en el desarrollo de lactancia – dijo distraídamente mientras revisaba unos papeles de su planilla

\- Oh – dijo con calma pero sabía que su cara era como un semáforo en rojo – tengo entendido que las probabilidades son casi nulas – aunque también estaba seguro que nunca se embarazaría y helo ahí

\- La palabra clave aquí es "casi" tenlo en cuenta y no te sientas mal por ello, si por algún motivo tu prolactina y se dispara dentro de un par de meses pues… ahora bien, esta mañana he recordado algo importante… - "que sutil" pensó Tetsuya con un suspiro, aunque la verdad pensó que prefería dejar el tema por el momento, mientras recibía la boleta del alta, vio al doctor sacar otra hoja y mostrársela con una sonrisa, su corazón sintió una punzada de emoción

\- Eso es…

\- Si… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos antes de irte?

...

Unos nacen con estrella, otros estrellados… él era una combinación de ambas

Aun no salía de su asombro mientras veía perderse de vista el autobús del equipo, eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana y a pesar de haber dormido poco su cansancio se había esfumado, aun de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación del hotel, sintiéndose invadido por algo muy parecido a la felicidad tardo un segundo en asimilar que de verdad le habían permitido quedarse… aunque con su Manager, uno de los kinesiólogos y solamente por lo que restaba de día con la promesa de estar de vuelta temprano a la mañana del día siguiente, pero era algo. Ayudado por la muleta caminó por el cuarto, se había jurado no usarla jamás… en público, pero tenía que reconocer la necesidad de apoyarse en ella cuando el dolor era insoportable, además si quería curarse pronto podía vivir con ser el único testigo de su vergüenza. Recién había dejado la maldita cosa junto a su cama cuando alguien toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta irrumpió como un vendaval

\- ¿Estás despierto?

\- Como me gustaría que por una vez en la vida tomaras un diccionario y buscaras el significado de la palabra privacidad – mascullo entre dientes mientras le veía tomar una manzana de su cesta de frutas, cortesía del hotel, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo con picardía

\- Prácticamente cambie tus pañales – exageró con si fuera una anciana de ochenta años - así que no tienes nada que no haya visto ya… nada – enfatizó dándole una mordida a la fruta mientras sonreía, eso hizo que se sonrojara y solo la fuerza de voluntad evito que buscara cubrirse más que con solo su delgado pantalón de chándal, afortunadamente se lo había colocado pues prefería ir sin nada cuando estaba solo, de ahí que Alex lo hubiera encontrado en cueros más de una vez

\- ¿Qué quieres, Alex? – la conocía de toda la vida y era la mejor manager que pudiera desear, si tan solo… eran tantas cosas que mejor dejaba las cosas en paz antes de perder las neuronas – es demasiado temprano para que estés despierta – y fastidiándome, quiso añadir, pero con pensarlo bastaba

\- Y hubiera seguido felizmente dormida si no fuera por culpa de Tatsuya – refunfuño mientras escarbaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – antes de irse me pidió que te diera esto… el pequeño capullo no quiso decirme nada, ¡A mí, que soy como su madre!

\- Dios nos libre – murmuró tomando lo que ella le tendía

Era un sobre pequeño con el logo del hotel, estaba sellado y con la firma de Tatsuya sobre el pegue, sonrió al ver que su hermano había previsto que Alex habría husmeado, con lo metomentodo que era el detalle seguramente la había sacado de quicio, se alejó un poco disimulando su cojera, rasgó el papel y saco una tarjeta con una simple frase

 _Primer cajón de tu buró._

Intrigado, se dejó caer sentado en la cama y lentamente abrió el cajón, si era algo desagradable quería poder evitarlo, pero sorprendido no encontró nada más que otro sobre con otra nota

 _P.D: Espero cada maldito detalle_

Resoplando impaciente vació el contenido en su mano… y sonrió mientras suspiraba, jurándose recompensar muy generosamente a Tatsuya, el bastardo astuto se había anotado un tanto y se lo merecía

\- Alex ¿me llevarías a un lugar? – le jodía no poder desplazarse solo, pero más lo hacía el tener que pedirle ayuda a la última persona que quería cerca en esa situación

\- Tienes terapia a las ocho – le recordó aun enfurruñada, trato de ver el contenido sobre su hombro pero Taiga lo había ocultado haciéndola chasquear la lengua

\- Por favor… prometo que llegaremos a tiempo – dijo poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro apaleado – ¿Si? te juro que…

\- Bien, pero más te vale que valga la pena… antes quiero saber más de todo esto que la basura que soltaste ayer – obstinadamente se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente – ya mismo

\- Oh, cariño… si vieras como te haces querer – masculló con sarcasmo mientras ya estaba buscando un cambio de ropa – te contare todo… pero en el camino, no podemos perder tiempo

\- Estaré lista en cinco minutos – contesto saliendo del cuarto

\- ¡Que sean tres!

Les tomo 10 minutos entre ambos estar listos y después de un rato seguía sin decir media palabra del asunto, mientras Alex conducía hacia la salida, se le estaba haciendo difícil no prestarle atención, aguantando sus miradas malhumoradas hasta que ella le gruñó con impaciencia y resoplo

\- ¡Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber así tenga que molerte a palos!

\- Ya basta ¿Pues qué te pasa? ¡No es como si alguna vez te hubiera importado mi vida privada más que la manera en cómo me sale la meada! Déjame pensar, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ¡Diablos! – un incipiente dolor de cabeza le martillaba la cien… y recién eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana, afortunadamente ya estaban llegando

\- Me importa cuando afecta tu rendimiento, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que andas con la cabeza en el culo desde ayer? – no, estaba seguro que se había chivado - Y ese cuento que me soltaste sobre que fueron por unas radiografías pero luego se averió el auto fue un intento patético de darme el esquinazo, ¡en este punto de nuestra relación cualquiera pensaría que no me tomarías por estúpida!

\- No lo hago ¿Está bien? Y siento que creas que no confío en ti… es solo que… verás… todo paso tan rápido y luego me paso esto y al final no pude decir nada al respecto… y me sentí tan inseguro después que quise olvidarlo pero entre más trato más lo pienso… oh, ya no se ni lo que digo, perdón – apretó el puente de su nariz y resoplo

Increíblemente después de aquellas palabras sin sentido Alex guardo silencio, siguió su indicación de ingresar al parqueadero y cuando caminaron hacia la entrada no pudo aguantar mucho sin decir nada

\- Si tan mal te encuentras debiste haberme dicho algo – Taiga no supo que contestar pues no estaba seguro sobre que estaba hablando, cuando vio que ella miraba seriamente el letrero de la Clínica – no sabía que tenías alguna cita médica ¡Soy tu maldita manager! ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?!

\- Sera porque no la tengo…

\- Entonces que rayos estamos haciendo aquí – su mal humor iba en ascenso y sabía que en el momento que lo dejara desvordarse no había quien la aguantara

\- Ayer, después del partido, conocí a alguien y…- guardo silencio al ver que Alex le miraba como si en lugar hubiera dicho que era algun tipo de extraterrestre

\- Cuando dices que conociste a alguien… ¿quieres decir que conociste a alguien? Es decir… ¿humano? – lo dijo como si de verdad quisiera estar segura y eso lo cabreo

\- Si fueras un hombre te caería a golpes – mascullo ofendido - ¿quieres que te cuente o vas a seguir siento una imbécil? – no solía ser grosero con las mujeres, pero Alex tenía la facultad de sacar lo peor de su persona, y además a medida que se acercaban a la puerta sentía que estaba a punto de perder los nervios

\- No me puedes culpar cuando nunca he visto alguna de tus amantes y si me entero que has echado un polvo ya ha pasado un mes del hecho… tanto como te conozco no recuerdo la primera vez que te emocionaras porque has conectado con quien sea… si es que alguna vez lo has hecho – al ver que la expresión del pelirrojo no había cambiado se dio por vencida – bien, lo siento, conociste a una persona ¿y que paso?

\- Más bien cayó sobre nosotros – y asombrada vio cómo su expresión enojada pasaba a una embobada en un segundo – venia saliendo con Tatsuya y… - comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, casi todo al menos… o sea casi nada – y luego dejamos a esta persona al cuidado del doctor… el resto ya lo sabes, volví al hotel inmediatamente después – caminó lentamente y se tomó un momento para preguntar a una señorita en la recepción si el doctor Yamada estaba de turno, la pobre se sonrojo fuertemente y tartamudeo algo sobre que lo llamaría en un instante, la vio irse junto a otra chica y susurrar en voz fuerte y clara "!Dios, es Kagami! E Ignoró el hecho de verla sacarle disimuladamente una fotografía

\- Déjame entender… dices que Tatsu y Tú obraron de buenos samaritanos con "una persona que era un completo extraño pero que te ha idiotizado" y pasaron una odisea, entre ellas arriesgar tu salud, su integridad al andar solos por la calle y luego simplemente se largaron ¿ya está? Tienes que estar bromeando…

\- No,… fue así, más o menos – más "más" que menos pero ella no tenía que saberlo, afortunadamente vio al Doctor acercarse con una sonrisa enorme que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza en dos

\- ¡Hola! Espero que no le traigan malas noticias – dijo ya más sombrío y sonrojándose al ver a Alex – Buenos Días, señorita

\- ¿Oíste?, me dijo Señorita, apréndele al buen doctor – dijo con una risita – Mucho Gusto, soy Alexandra García, su manager

\- Ryuiichi Yamada, un placer, atendí al señor Kagami ayer después del partido – le miró un momento y le amonesto – ¿Está todo bien? no lleva la muleta ¿hay algún problema con su pierna?

\- No, no… nada de eso, quiero decir que todo va bien, solo me preguntaba si aún sigue aquí… - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

\- Oh, si… de hecho acabo de dejarle mientras se prepara para un procedimiento

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto mientras todos caminaban detrás del doctor a quien sabe donde

\- Nada malo, solo un examen de rutina, pero si quiere puede hablarle antes – dijo arrastrando una especie de aparato médico que le tendió una enfermera

\- ¿Puedo? ¿De verdad? No molesto ¿o sí? – dada las circunstancias no quería imponer su presencia, no cuando sabía que podía incomodarle

\- No, pero porque no le pregunta para estar seguro - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba una puerta – es aquí, vamos - No supo si seguirle o no hasta que Alex le empujó y se encontraron los tres aglomerados en la puerta, pero no vieron a nadie – Kuroko, alguien vino a verte – sobresaltados, se dieron cuenta que si había alguien y estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, sorprendido, Taiga de repente se encontró de frente con aquellos brillantes ojos azules, lentamente le sonrió y recibió una pero más tímida, sobretodo sorprendida, como respuesta

\- Hola… ¿me recuerdas? Te traje ayer – señaló a Alex y dijo – Ella es Alex, mi manager

\- Un gusto, y por lo de ayer, muchas gracias, Taiga – su voz ya no se escuchaba tan débil y se alegró por ello – Pero ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Está mejor tu pierna? ¿Está bien que estés de pie? Oh, Dios – se puso de pie sobresaltando a todos y le señaló la silla – por favor… toma asiento – empezó a negarse pero la calidez de su mano le tomo del brazo, no pudo pensar en nada hasta que se vio sentado mirándole a la altura de la barbilla – si apoyas tu pierna no te curaras para el partido de la final

\- Apenas estamos en la semifinal – dijo tontamente pensando que de cerca era aún más apuesto, incómodo podía sentir que Alex tampoco perdía detalle

\- Confío en que llegarán a la final – dijo con una sonrisa, un movimiento a su lado le impidió contestar, el doctor Yamada estaba conectando un aparato junto a una pantalla y luego de pronto Alex hizo un sonido ahogado

\- Tú… tú… estas… ¿lo estás? – Tetsuya se sonrojó violentamente y asistió – Oh… digo… wow… - ahora fue Alex la que se sonrojo, Taiga se asombró de ver tal cosa… ella nunca se apenaba, luego le miró entrecerrando los ojos – ¿lo sabías?

\- ¿El qué? – estaba actuando como una demente, que lo aspen si sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando pero tenía que parar, eso estaba poniendo incomodo a su chico… Oh, por todos los cielos ¡¿y de que parte de su ego salió eso?!

\- Sobre… - señaló hacía el vientre de Tetsuya con los ojos muy abiertos, el pobre no podía estar más avergonzado y Taiga comprendió

\- Claro que si, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? – por un momento tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que sabía también lo de Aomine pero estaba seguro de que había omitido ese detalle en su relato, miró de nuevo al chico, detenidamente, y aunque ayer no lo había notado la ligerísima curva de su vientre era más notoria ahora que no tenía el gabán puesto, pero eso no podía ser suficiente para que Alex se diera cuenta, ¿no?

\- Kuroko, es hora – la voz del Doctor los sobresaltó, habían olvidado que estaba ahí, Tetsuya se acomodó hasta tenderse en la cama siguiendo las indicaciones del médico, visiblemente más ansioso – Por favor esperen afuera un momento

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Taiga le miraba preocupado sin dar un paso fuera de la habitación y Alex rodó los ojos, señaló el aparato y dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- El doctor le hará una ecografía

...

Oh, Diablos…

De verdad estaba ahí

Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta pensó que alucinaba, era Taiga Kagami ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y con su manager además, esa mañana estaba de jeans y una chaqueta de cuero, ambos ajustados, cometiendo todos los delitos pro-sensualidad exitentes, alguien debería prohibir que los hombres de traseros suculentos usaran esa ropa, se pudo nervioso de repente, la conversación estaba tomando un caris extraño y vergonzoso ¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta ella de todo? Esa mañana se había palpado el vientre y de hecho había notado un pequeño abultamiento pero podía pasar perfectamente por algo de sobrepeso, se le coló el pensamiento de que Daiki a lo mejor no se hubiera dado cuenta del hecho por ese motivo y de pronto le resultó deprimente, lo cual era absurdo pues él tampoco lo había sabido hasta una semana antes

\- Creo que iré por un café – Alex le miraba con algo de aprehensión y eso le incomodó, no se conocían pero sentía que no le caía del todo bien, sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto

\- Siento todo esto – se disculpó – ella es algo… lo siento por eso ¿sí? – corrió un poco la silla y se hizo al lado contrario de la cama donde estaba el doctor conectando un montón de cables

\- No te preocupes, es normal supongo, no todos los días te encuentras con un hombre que esta… bueno, así – con la salida de la mujer pudo relajarse un poco, solo un poquisimo

\- Señor Kagami… - advirtió el doctor señalando la puerta

\- Deme un momento si… - suplico mientras observaba a Tetsuya

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- No hay problema Doctor – en ese punto estaba más ansioso por ver a su hijo que por la pena

\- Muy bien, levanta tu camisa, y desabrocha el pantalón… déjame ver a ese bebé – murmuró el Doctor Yamada mientras tomaba un tubo de algún tipo de crema, de repente Taiga sintió que estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento

\- ¿Te dolerá? – dijo preocupado, cuando Tetsuya respiró profundo al contacto con el gel, su piel era extremadamente blanca y se veía demasiado suave para su tranquilidad mental

\- ¿La ecografía? – Taiga asintió y él negó mientras sonreía – No, claro que no, es solo que está un poco frío

\- Yo nunca… nunca he… quiero decir, nunca he mirado ninguna de estas… ¿debería irme? No quiero incomodarte – dijo apenado

\- ¿Quieres irte? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos

La respuesta se perdió cuando un tamborileo constante inundó la habitación, era rápido y fuerte, un suspiro y una sonrisa temblorosa siguieron a la cara asombrada que tenía Taiga mientras ambos se quedaban viendo las imágenes borrosas de la pantalla a blanco y negro, una pequeña lagrima de felicidad sorprendió a Tetsuya al ver por primera vez a su hijo cuando el doctor hizo más presión sobre su vientre

\- Escúchalo, su latido es fuerte y constante… vamos, vamos, déjame verte – canturreo el doctor Yamada mientras buscaba de un lado a otro - mira eso… sus brazos están contra su pecho y si… tenemos un par de piernas por aquí… - los murmullos del doctor tenían a Taiga embobado, era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver – ahora debe tener entre 7 y 10 centímetros, la cabeza tiene el tamaño correcto aunque parezca que es enorme… no parece haber alguna malformación...déjame ver algo…

Tetsuya tenía una sonrisa enorme y llorosa, necesitaba apoyarse en algo mientras embelesado escuchaba lo que decía el médico, inconscientemente estiró la mano y se aferró a la primera cosa que encontró, el agarre confortable de una enorme y cálida mano envolvió la suya como una manta, en su mente quiso rectificar el hecho de estarse tomando libertades con alguien que apenas conocía pero al ver que en lugar de rechazarle le sujetaba más fuerte le hizo descartar la idea, de repente, tuvo el aterrador pensamiento de que era Daiki quien debiera estar acompañándole pero nada más recordar su reacción ante la noticia descarto el mal augurio, el amaría a su bebe por ambos, nunca lo necesitaría… nunca, más tranquilo escuchó una risita cuando de repente el pequeño bebé parecía darse la vuelta, aunque el solo sintió un pequeño burbujeo

\- Parece que quiere que sepamos lo que hay que esperar – sin dejar de reír, el doctor pregunto – ¿quieres saberlo?

\- Dios mío ¿está seguro? Quiero decir…

\- Oh si, prácticamente está luciéndose frente a nosotros – dijo en tono de broma, Tetsuya asistió de inmediato

\- ¡Por favor… sí!, quiero saberlo – a su lado Taiga suspiró sonoramente y con asombro preguntó

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? Yo a duras penas puedo ver su pequeño cuerpo - Taiga simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la sonrisa del doctor, este deslizó un poco más el ecógrafo y señalo con el dedo

\- Aquí… esto indica el sexo – Tetsuya parecía entender algo pero él tenía que admitir que solo veía lluvia – si lo que veo es correcto… esperas una niña, felicitaciones

\- Una niña… - murmuró como en una ensoñación - ¿Escuchaste eso Taiga? Es una niña, voy a tener una niña – y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte

\- Si, una niña que será preciosa, felicidades – corroboró con una sonrisa, sonrojados ambos volvieron a mirar la pantalla y mientras el doctor tecleaba salió una tira de impresiones

\- Aquí están ¿quieres las imágenes? – preguntó el medico mientras la impresora arrojaba el pequeño papel

\- Si

\- Si

Taiga también había contestado, inconscientemente, y de inmediato se puso rojísimo, el doctor le miró con una sonrisa y no dijo nada aunque por obvias razones no saco una copia para él

\- Taiga - Alex estaba junto a la puerta, llamándole seriamente, aunque trato de disimular suavizando el gesto y sonriendo a Tetsuya – debemos irnos

\- ¿Ya? – asistió y con pesar suspiró, se puso de pie mientras observaba a Tetsuya acomodar su ropa luego de limpiarse con una toallita – debo irme

\- Pierde cuidado, te agradezco que vinieras, sé que no tenías por qué hacerlo…

\- Quería hacerlo… ¡Oh, cierto! – escarbo en su bolsillo y sonrió – casi olvido darte esto

Perplejo dejó que tomara su mano y dejara lo que el reconoció como las llaves de su auto

\- ¿Porque…?

\- Mi amigo lo trajo ayer desde el complejo, espero que no te importe

\- No, no, claro que no… - la verdad era que ni había pensado en eso, mucho menos en las llaves – muchas gracias, de nuevo, dile por favor que estoy agradecido también.

\- ¿Es seguro? Digo ¿Qué te vayas solo? – pregunto ignorando la impaciencia que emanaba desde la puerta, por alguna razón Alex estaba siendo borde a propósito

\- Si, descuida, he llamado a un amigo para que me acompañe, estaré bien, agregó con una sonrisa, Taiga quedo descolocado por un momento, sonreír transformaba su rostro maravillosamente

\- Bien, en ese caso ya debo irme – pero no quería – antes me preguntaba si tu… ¿podrías darme tu número? Me ha gustado conocerte y no quisiera que perdiéramos el contacto, pero si no quieres …

\- No, claro que te doy mi número – Taiga no podía creer su suerte, otra persona en la situación de Tetsuya se hubiera negado rotundamente pero agradecía que no fuera el caso – espero que te recuperes, estaré apoyándolos para que ganen

\- Gracias… - le tendió la mano al doctor y con un último adiós caminó hasta la puerta, iba a medio camino cuando su voz le detuvo

\- ¡Espera! - Tetsuya caminó en su dirección y le tendió algo un poco sonrojado - No es nada, solo… yo igual tengo el CD así que…

En sus manos sostenía la tirilla de imágenes que el doctor había sacado, la contemplo por un momento y sonrió, cuando levantó la mirada para agradecer el gesto Tetsuya había desaparecido

\- Quita esa cara, haces que me den escalofrios

\- No quiero – contestó aun contemplando las borrosas imágenes, Alex rodo los ojos mientras salían de la clínica, todo el rato había mantenido una expresión adusta – mejor apurémonos, estamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel

\- Espera aquí, voy por el auto – la contemplo un momento con el cejo fruncido, algo había pasado con Alex pero no lo pillaba

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Voy corriendo, Con permiso… ¡auch! – corriendo como loco, alguien entró a tropezones y casi chocan pero lo esquivó justo a tiempo, aunque el pobre tipo se estrelló de bruces con una mesa auxiliar golpeándose el pie

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó al verlo saltar la pata coja

\- Si, si, descuide yo… - le miró y soltó un grito ahogado – ¡eres "The Tiger"!

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Taiga Kagami, ¿quién más? - agrego como si la pregunta fuera tonta

\- Ah, él… digo sí, soy yo … - se rasco la nuca algo incomodo, algunas veces olvidaba ese sobrenombre– mucho gusto… supongo

\- Vaya, si, un gustazo… pero le voy al Osaka sabes, aunque admito que juegas estupendamente ¿eh? Solo para que conste – y sonrió mientras se quitaba las gafas, tenía unos expresivos ojos aleonados y el pasamontañas que traía no ocultaba del todo su cabello rubio, le tendió la mano y al tomarla la sacudio enérgicamente hacieno que por poco le castañearan los dientes – Ryota Kise… un placer, me encantaría quedarme a charlar y te invitaría un café, tal vez con una foto para Instagram y un comentario para el Facebook, pero descuida ese tal vez lo haga, ahora debo irme ¡adiós! – sorprendido, le vio salir corriendo después de hacer una pregunta en la recepción

Taiga se quedo perplejo, sin saber realmente que había pasado, escuchó a Alex oprimir el claxon mientras se estacionaba cerca, sacudió la cabeza y se subió al auto, preparado para una larga sesión de tortura… física con su Kinesiólogo y mental con Alex

...

Tetsuya estaba ultimando los detalles de su próxima cita médica, prometiendo seguir las órdenes cuando escuchó un pequeño alboroto en el pasillo, sorprendido vio a alguien correr hacía él y patinar hasta quedar de pie a su lado

\- ¡Kurokocchiiiii! – en menos de un segundo se vio envuelto de los brazos de Ryota ante la asombrada mirada el médico que pidió silencio ante el escándalo que estaba montando

\- El se encuentra perfectamente – aclaró cuando lo único que sacó en claro de su retahíla fue que era su acompañante y creía que se estaba muriendo – solo debe reposar y tomarse sus medicinas, ya he programado su próxima cita así que no siendo más, puedes reclamar tu salida en la recepción, ahora debo irme, por favor cuídate mucho

\- Muchas gracias por todo Profesor, lo veré en la universidad en unos días supongo – asistiendo y con un gesto de despedida se fue por el pasillo contrario

\- ¿Pues qué te ha pasado? No veo que estés a punto de estirar la pata – exclamó mirándole por todos lados – aunque estas un poco… eh pasado de peso, pero te sienta lo juro – dijo algo inseguro

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Te pongo al tanto en el camino ¿sí? – ignorando ese último comentario Tetsuya quería irse lo más pronto posible pero primero buscaría algo para comer porque sentía que podría engullir un caballo y pedir una vaca de postre

\- Tomaremos un taxi – dijo su amigo mientras buscaba alguno – deje mi auto en el hotel, espérame aquí que no estoy seguro si debas caminar ¿no necesitas algunas silla de ruedas o algo?

\- No, estoy perfectamente, busquemos el mío, debe estar en algún lugar del parqueadero – le tendió las llaves mientras revisaba la receta, sus próximas dosis eran vitaminas y otras cosas por el estilo pero no debía tomarlos hasta dentro de unas horas

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados

\- No lo sé, yo no lo traje – dijo distraído mientras prestaba atención a un mensaje de su móvil, sonriendo mientras lo contestaba

\- De verdad necesitas contarme con pelos y señales que fue lo que paso, no te vez para nada como alguien enfermo

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo, todo parecía estar en su sitio y pronto se pusieron en camino, mismo que se vio plagado de preguntas una seguida de la otra y le estaba costando seguir el hilo cuando pidió que hicieran un alto para comer, tratando de conseguir una pausa ante la avalancha que era Ryota

\- Cuando me llamaste de veras me asuste – dijo tomando un respiro, entraron en una pequeña cafetería y fueron hasta la última mesa ubicada cerca a un colorido jardín, era temprano así que estaba algo solo, buena cosa porque quería algo de privacidad

\- Lo lamento – tomaron asiento y se disculpó mientras veía el menú – como te dije ayer tuve un pequeño percance y termine hospitalizado, pero no estoy enfermo - enfatizó

\- Aun sigo esperando que me digas lo pequeño que fue – murmuró mientras una señora de edad tomaba su orden – nadie necesita pasar la noche en una clínica por nada, me aterra pensar que la pasaras solo además – al momento la misma mujer llegó con un plato de huevos con tocino, panecillos con mermelada y algo de mantequilla para untar, un vaso enorme de leche, otro de jugo de naranja y algo de fruta picada, Tetsuya se relamió y tomó un poco del zumo, comparado con el sándwich de jamón y queso de Ryota lo suyo era un banquete – ¿hace cuanto que no comes? Hasta donde recuerdo no te gustan los huevos ¿de verdad estas bien?

\- Estoy bien ahora... verás – le miró un momento y sonrió metiendo un pedazo de manzana en su boca – descubrí que estoy esperando un hijo

\- ¡¿Qué tu queeeeeé?! – no pudo evitarlo y se rio con ganas, Ryota se había quedado con la boca abierta... y sin palabras, algo inaudito y no era para menos, nunca le había contado sobre Daiki así que seguramente el hasta creía que aún era virgen – ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿y de quién?! ¡¿Cómo me sueltas algo así de pronto?!

\- Hace poco más de tres meses, de la forma habitual, en mi apartamento, porque tuve relaciones sexuales y de alguien con quien salida, eres mi amigo ¿a quien más se lo voy a decir? – contesto con la boca llena de huevos, nunca los huevos había sabido tan bien

\- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo que salías con alguien? – dijo con un gruñido - ¿desde cuándo?

\- Un tiempo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia, si le decía que desde hacía seis años había tenido novio y no se lo había dicho el berrinche que armaría no tendría nombre – aunque hace tiempo que no nos vemos y no sé donde está ahora – y no mentía... a medias, era cierto que no tenía ni idea sobre donde pudiera estar Daiki en ese preciso momento, podía suponerlo pero nunca saberlo a ciencia cierta

\- ¿Pero lo sabe, no? ¿Qué tendrán un hijo? – preguntó sorprendido, no imaginaba el porqué de la manera tan desapasionada con que estaba tratando el tema, el no podria hacerlo

\- Sí, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que sería un pésimo padre, así que no intervendrá – "más le vale que no" sintiéndose un poco mal de repente, tomo un poco de zumo y respiro profundo, decidido a mantener la comida en su estomago

\- ¿Y así? ¿ya está? Solo te deja el paquete y se larga cagando leches ¡no es posible! Y que tu lo aceptes me desconcierta aun mas, me cuesta creerlo – se le quedo mirando un buen rato y suspiro con pesadez – de nosotros dos eres el más sensato ¿tan malo es?

\- Mas que malo es… un estúpido malnacido – Ryota dio un respingo, era tan raro verlo maldecir - no quiero cerca de mí a alguien que lo primero que sugirió cuando se entero que tendría un hijo fue que me deshiciera de él, lo hubieras visto, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces al decirlo, luego tuvo el descaro de decirme que no estaba seguro si quiera que fuera suyo… - ahora más que dolor sentía rabia, ¿había sido tan ciego? Viendo en retrospectiva todas las señales habían estado ahí, el hecho de haberlas pasado por alto aun le molestaba, había sido masoquista y estúpido, confiado y porque no, ingenuo mas allá de lo que podía soportar admitir

\- ¿Pues que hacías con un tipo así? – la pregunta era razonable, pero no podía contestarla sin aceptar su parte de la culpa

\- Mi error, quise ver cosas donde no las había y de repente espere demasiado de algo que no iba a ninguna parte y de alguien que no me había dado motivos de ser confiable – suspiró y de nuevo el miedo se coló por su columna, recordando las amenazas y los gritos – aunque le dije que no se acercara a mí no estoy muy seguro de que lo pueda evitar

\- Podrías vivir conmigo – sugirió con una sonrisa – mi apartamento es enorme y no me molestan los niños

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no, debo aprender a lidiar con esta situación, si huyo siempre no voy a tener paz nunca, cambiare las guardas y le impediré la entrada al edificio – picó un poco de su comida como por comer pero ya no sentía tanto apetito

\- ¿Conozco a este idiota? – Ryota estaba realmente enojado y dolido – ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?

\- Quise hacerlo muchas veces pero no me lo permitió, ahora recuerdo sus razones para tanto misterio y las encuentro absurdas, no, no creo que le conozcas y es mejor así, aunque al principio pareciera lo contrario no es el tipo de hombre que uno presume frente a sus amigos – recordaba los breves buenos momentos pero eran tan pocos que solo se le venían a la mente malos ratos y discuciones

\- ¿Te liaste con un feo? – pregunto con burla para aligerar el ambiente, Ryota era el primero en decir que la apariencia no lo era todo, a pesar de su línea de trabajo siembre decía que las personas que ponían toda su esperanza en la belleza física estaban destinadas al fracaso, cualquier cosa podía marcarla y el tiempo siempre acababa por ella, por eso todo el dinero que ganaba era sabiamente invertido, no siempre seria joven para ser modelo

\- Lamentablemente era un maldito buen trozo de carne de primera clase, seguramente por eso es tan cretino – reflexiono con un encogimiento de hombros – lo que me importa ahora es mi bebé, solo eso

\- ¡Voy a ser tío! – dijo con un chillido – ¡un nene bello, bello! porque tú eres bello, ¿te lo imaginas? Así ¿todo ojos azules?

\- "La" imagino – aclaró con intención, Ryota se quedó boquiabierto – estoy casi a mediados del cuartro mes así que ya se lo que espero

\- ¡Vas a matarme! Me declaro desde ya "madrino" universal ¡si será una muñeca! – Tetsuya empezó a reír ante tal parloteo, siempre podías contar con Ryota para hacer una fiesta de una tragedia, su hija sería afortunada porque vendría al mundo, estaría rodeada de amor, mucho amor… y esperanza

...continuara...

Hola!

Hombre ¡si que me he tardado! lo siento de veras pero tengo tanto trabajo que es absurdo... lamento no prometer que no vuelva a pasar... pero tratatré (TnT)9

Espero muchos mensajes y opiniones (los adoro, buenos o malos, la verdad)

Besos

Kaede


End file.
